A Cat's Smile
by SydFord1012
Summary: What will happen when a girl, who happens to be a cat, shows up from the Sohma's past? read and find out! Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket, I own Tamaki Himura.


"Tohru," Shigure said as he drank his tea. "We may have company later, do you think you could prepare more food?" he set his drink down and smiled at Tohru.

"Oh, yeah that's fine, how many?" she clutched the tray over her chest, guests? I wonder if they'll be zodiac members. She thought to herself.

"One, but she has an appetite for five, as I recall." He slowly sipped his tea to hide a smirk. She! So she must be a zodiac member if they'll let her in here, unless she knows their secret already? Tohru wanted to meet this newcomer.

"She'll eat a cow whole if she had to!" Kyo laughed as he made fun of the unknown girl.

"Stupid cat, she would win in a fight against you so don't talk about her like that." Yuki's soft voice rang out as he entered the room.

"Tch." Kyo sniffed as he lay down, he crossed his ankles and supported his head with his hand, and he stared out to the garden.

"Kyo," Shigure looked disappointed. "You really should watch your mouth while she's here. We only say this for your protection."

Suddenly, they heard a loud knock. "I'll get it." Tohru walked to the front door. "Who is it?" she opened it and there stood a small girl. The girl had blue hair, which was obviously died, that was kept in a messy pony tail; she was short, flat-chested and had a sort of mischievous look in her green eyes. But this odd girl paid no mind to Tohru, besides a slight acknowledgement.

"Everyone!" the girl ran to the room where everyone was sitting. She ran up and hugged Kyo first, knocking him into the yard and she rolled with him. She laughed and Kyo seemed irritated, but did Tohru see a hint of blush dusting his features?

Next, she ran up to Yuki and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and smiled gently, they must know each other well, Tohru thought. Then the still unknown girl ran to Shigure, but when he opened his arms for a hug, she just plopped down beside him and said hi. "I'm the only one without a hug?" he started to fake cry.

Then the girl went up to Tohru."I don't know you, what's your name?" she smiled brightly at Tohru.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tohru was flustered and bowed politely. This girl hugged them and they didn't transform so she must be a Sohma! Tohru thought. "I'm Tohru Honda." She returned the smile and the girl seemed satisfied.

So she hugged Tohru to her surprise. Shigure cried nonsense about not getting a hug so the blue haired girl went up and hugged him quickly. "So, Tamaki," Shigure started. "Where have you been this past couple of years?"

"Mostly trained, but I went to the mountains for awhile and just sort of relaxed." The girl, Tamaki, told them about her time away, apparently, they hadn't seen her for two years and before that, they went a whole year. "Yep, so now I'm super strong!" she had a cheery face, and it hadn't escaped Yuki that she seemed stronger. "Do you want to fight, cat?" the mischievous look came back as she grinned at Kyo.

"Anytime," He returned the glare. "Cat." She immediately swept his legs, it caught him off guard and he fell, she took the opportunity to flip him, but he moved before she could.

"Um, Kyo?" Tohru was used to Kyo and Yuki fighting, but this girl was different, something about the way she fought seemed…different.

She avoided every punch he threw and ducked to, once again, sweep his legs, he saw it coming and jumped but wanted him to so she grabbed his knees and flipped him, he laid on his stomach in the yard in defeat, she laughed and Tohru could see Kyo wasn't down, he got up and tried to attack her from behind, but she caught his arm flipped him over her. "Ugh!" he landed on his back and she was twisting his arm.

"Don't sneak, you're not good at it." She said in a plain voice and offered him a hand up, to Tohru's surprise, he took it.

"Tch, just 'cause you beat me now, doesn't mean you're better than me!" he attempted to defend his pride but she just looked at him with a smile, then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"I missed you, Kyo." She whispered so only he could hear. Everyone else had already turned away to do their own thing, but Tohru had watched most of the fight. She saw Tamaki whisper something that made Kyo blush fiercely.

"W-Wha-What are you talking about?" he yelled as he pushed her away. "I couldn't care less where you are." He blushed and walked away, Tamaki simply giggled and went and sat by Tohru.

"So, you don't seem like a Sohma." She said interested.

"Oh, I'm not." Tohru realized she said that too quickly. "B-But that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with being a Sohma, I like the Sohmas." She got flustered.

Tamaki laughed. "But, then why are you here?" she suddenly got serious.

"Akito said it was alright, and Tohru knows about the zodiac." Shigure said from across the table.

"Oh, and don't take this the wrong way, but what Zodiac animal are you?" Tohru was curious.

Tamaki made a puzzled face. "You mean you didn't hear Kyo earlier? I'm a cat."

Now it was Tohru's turn to be puzzled. "B-But I thought there could only be one cat right?" she turned to Shigure.

"Yes…" he hesitated. "For each family." Tohru was confused. "There are two families that we know of with the curse, Tama-chan is a Himura, and they're a family like us."

Tohru looked at the short girl next to her, so she's not a Sohma? But she is a member of the zodiac, she thought. "So, Himura-san-" Tohru started but Tamaki interrupted.

"Please, call me Tamaki, or Tama-chan." She smiled sincerely. She's a nice girl, thought Tohru.

"Then Tamaki-san," It still felt weird leaving off the honorific, Tamaki made a face that said she understood. "You're a cat, like Kyo?"

She smiled again and nodded, "I'm like Kyo, but different families mean different environments, and so although I'm a cat, I wasn't raised like Kyo."

"So were you accepted into the zodiac." Tohru thought hopefully, but by the look on both Tamaki and Shigure's face, Tohru realized she had crossed some sort of line. "O-Oh, I'm s-sorry." She bowed her head, curse my curiosity, she thought.

Tamaki laughed. "It's alright, Tohru-chan." She told Tohru never to bow to her, because she didn't feel it was ever necessary.

They got up and as they were leaving, Shigure called for Tamaki to stay. "Good bye Tamaki-san." Tohru waved.

"Bye bye, Tohru-chan." She waved and sat back down to Shigure.

"So, you're enrolling in this school, correct?" he eyed her carefully.

"Yes, and I thank you again for letting me stay here, but it looked like everyone else just thought I was visiting, you haven't told them?"

"No, I figured I would tell them over dinner, and it's not like I don't want you to stay here," he looked down calmly at the table. "It's just, I want to make sure that you have nowhere else you can stay?" she shook her head sadly. "I see, well then by all means, stay as long as you want." She went around the table and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Shigure-sempai." He grinned and held her.

"Your welcome, Tama-chan." He moved his hand to her lower back and she got up and slapped him.

"I know you're a pervert, Shigure, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't act so around me." She said calmly.

"Fine." He pouted. His cheek still held a red handprint.

"I'll take my leave." She bowed her head to him and left the room.

"She certainly will add some more life to this house." He smiled and started walking towards the kitchen to ask Tohru what they were having for dinner.

"Rice balls and Miso soup." She answered him. She was in her apron cooking when he had walked in.

"What did you talk with Tama about?" Kyo who sat in the corner off the room asked.

"You'll find out at dinner." Shigure waved it off. Kyo eyed him suspiciously before getting up to ask Tamaki herself.

"Oh Kyo, you startled me." She smiled at him as he walked into the room. She was sitting, watching the garden outside.

"What did you talk about with Shigure?" he asked.

"Nothing really, but I suppose you'll have to wait until dinner." She smirked at him and he could feel himself blush.

"When did you learn those moves?" he sat down beside her, he had known her since they were children, and they had always been able to understand each other on some level, being as they were both shunned cats, one more than the other though.

"While training, I'll show some others I learned later." She smiled again, but this wasn't as big, this was a smile she put on when she was remembering something she doesn't want to remember, Kyo knew this.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She wasn't surprised he saw through it, she had never been able to hide her emotions from him, he always knew more than the others because of it.

"I was just thinking, about the reason I went to train." A sad smile resided over her usually happy face.

"I see." He didn't say anymore, he didn't have to, he already knew the reason she left her home, the reason she wanted to be stronger.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru's voice rang out and pulled them from their thoughts.

They all joined around the table and Tohru had set another placemat for their guest, only when Shigure told them what was going to happen did the all drop their jaws.

"You see, what I was talking about with Tama-chan was," he looked over at Tamaki then Kyo. "Was that she is to move in here." Yuki calmly set his spoonful of Miso soup down and looked at Shigure. Kyo stood up, almost flipping the whole table.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" he yelled at Shigure then glared at Tamaki, who was sipping her tea as if she knew nothing of what he was talking about.

"Calm down Kyo," Shigure said. "Let me finish." Kyo looked at everyone there and then sat back down. "Thank you, now, she is a year younger than all of you so she'll be in Haru and Momiji's class, correct?" he glanced at Tamaki and she nodded. "Then, that's all." He continued sipping his tea and Tamaki did the same. Kyo looked back and forth from Shigure and Tamaki.

"This is stupid." He muttered as he got up and started to the roof.

* * *

After dinner, Tamaki helped Tohru wash up, and then went to the roof to see what Kyo was doing. "Yo." She said as she saw him lying on his back with his eyes closed.

He jumped when he heard her. He hadn't expected someone to follow him. "What do you want?" he asked sourly.

"You forgot, I'm a cat too, so I like high places." She smiled and crawled over to him.

"Oh, yeah." He muttered. "So, you didn't come up here because I did." He looked over at her.

"Nope." She grinned.

"So, why are you here." He eyed her.

"Because, I stopped training and so now I have nowhere to go." She closed her eyes and smiled gently. She hugged her knees.

Kyo looked down. "Well, at least I'll get to see you more." He whispered

She smirked. "You mean you missed me?"

"N-No!" he blushed. "I didn't miss you, I just…" his voice trailed off.

"It's okay Kyo, I understand." She leaned her head on his shoulder and they both sat there, on the roof, watching the day turn to night. The stars came out and the moon was full.

"I missed you." Kyo whispered after she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
